Addiction
by Dark Impulses
Summary: Denied of his drug, his addiction was slowly killing him.


**Title** Addiction  
**Aurthor** darkimpulses  
**Fandom** Big Wolf on Campus  
**Pairing** Tommy, Merton  
**Summary** Denied of his drug, his addiction was slowly killing him.  
**Rating** G/PG  
**Spoilers** None  
**Disclaimer** BWoC is in no way owned by me and no money is being made. Please don't sue.  
**Archive** Ask first.  
**Thoughts** My first BWoC fikkie. A bit too dark and broody for a series that's so damn fun and light hearted most of the time, but what's a body to do? Not sure if my writing style fits with this fandom. TT.TT And I think I might have lost a bit of narrative coherency towards the end...

**Addiction**

Slowly slim fingers, numbed with cold, slide over damp skin; tracing over the faint outline of ribs, the sharp definition of collarbone, whispering against the barely felt flutter of a heartbeat, gliding lightly across trembling lips and upwards to curl tighly in soft hair, the wet strands tangling themselves ever gently in the embrace. 

Sighing queitly Merton arched his neck backwards bringing his hands forward and pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes taking in the cold pin pricks of the water as it rained down on his naked skin. Its coldness seeping the warmth from his flesh; a true reflection of what he felt within. Lips quirking lightly at the thought Merton let out another sigh and flipped the valve of the shower letting the cold spray of water that washed over him die into nothing. Still he remained unmoving, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped loosely around himself until the coldness of the surrounding air stired him to movement and shaking slightly he drew back the curtain stepping gingerly onto the cold tile floor and reaching out gently gripped the towel he had set aside earlier, runnning it lightly over skin tinged blue from the uncaring carresses of water.

Slowly and without much thought Merton mechanically prepared himself for another day. Relishing in the soft feel of cotton as it slide against his skin, the cool wetness of the hairgel as it ran through his fingers and hair, the almost constricting sensation as he fastened a tight fitting necklace adorned with a pentagram around his throat. Hesitating only slightly at his reflection Merton cocked his head to one side lost in the pale blue gaze that peered back at him. Taking in a shaking breath he cleared his throat and leaned forward carefully applying a thin layer of eyeliner and ignoring the slight tremer of his hands.

He was dying. A slow and painful sort of death he supposed. Denied of his drug, his addiction was slowly killing him.

A soft sound from the other side of the door announced Tommy's arrival and with one last glance in the frosted surface of the mirror Merton drew in a steady breath, testing a small smile on his lips before letting it slide firmly in place and adding a bounce to his step went to greet the other boy.

----

Smiling Tommy listened to the seemingly never ending monolog Merton has worked himself into, complete with wild hand gestures and near total obliviousness to his surroundings. Sliding his hand from the small of Merton's back to his waist he gently maneuvered the other boy out of the way of his precarious position in the middle of the hallway and up to the relative saftey of their lockers.

Opening his locker Tommy quietly replied to something Merton had asked not surprised when his answer was swallowed up as Merton had not even waited before continuing on in even more excited tones, his hands gently gripping the sleeves of Tommy's letterman jacket in excitement. Furrowing his brow in annoyance Tommy turned his full attention to the contents of his locker looking for his Biology report that was due to be turned in later that day. Growling softly under his breath he was about to ask Merton if he remembered where he had put it the other day when the hair at the nap of his neck stood on end.

His back stiffening slightly Tommy straightened and turned towards Merton who stood unnaturally quiet and still beside him, his blue gaze fixed steadily on something over Tommy's shoulder. Craning his neck to follow Merton's gaze he saw a group of his teammates roughhousing at the end of the hallway, pushing and shoving at each other roughly. Laughing one of them looked up and shouted over to him, gesturing for him to join them in their celebration of last nights victory.

His report forgotten Tommy shouted back at them and closing his locker started to move towards them when a small tug on his arm stopped him. Turning slightly Tommy saw that Merton had not moved from his previous position, his still gentle grip on the sleeve of Tommy's jacket the source of the resistance. Concern briefly flickered in Tommy's eyes as he took in the almost shuttered look of Merton's own gaze before the other boy blinked, his fingers sliding softly against the material of Tommy's jacket as he took a deep breath, taking a small step backwards as a smile tugged gently at the corners of his mouth.

Quirking his brows in silent question Tommy frowned when Merton mearly shook his head before turning his back on the other boy and walking towards his teammates leaving Merton behind, again. Clenching his jaw Tommy forced a smile as he ignored the sudden chill that seeped through him at Merton's absence. Ignored the craving that washed through him as he once more distanced himself from the other boy.

He was not addicted.

Merton was not his drug.

Angry at himself he forced himself to move forward, refusing to acknowledge the emptiness that spread through him. Repeating over and over the one thing that would allow him to deny what he wanted most.

----

The small smile slowly faded from Merton's lips as he watched Tommy's retreating back and quietly he cursed the other boy for ever giving Merton what he had always wanted most. For getting him addicted to the others boy's presence, unable to go back to his previous existence. For always leaving him.

Shivering slightly Merton took another small step back before turning and walking away.

Denied of his drug, his addiction was slowly killing him.

----

**End**

**AN: **This was written about six months ago and posted onto the BWoC fik LJ community. Have only just gotten around to posting it here and I hope that you've enjoyed the read.


End file.
